The Well Tempered Piano
by Richan MMI
Summary: What if James Potter really wasn’t Harry’s father? Lily meets Harry’s father when she is thrown back in time. Now her son must overcome this news and defeat Voldemort.
1. Prologue E Flat Minor

The Well-Tempered Piano

by Richan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and it's actually a twist to the Severitus plot. So I really can't claim that either. Just my variation.

Warnings: Violence. The second ending has slash, but don't read it if you don't want to. I'll remind you again about it when it's posted.

Spoilers: thru OotP

Summary: What if James Potter really wasn't Harry's father? Lily meets Harry's father when she is thrown back in time. Now her son must over come this news and defeat Voldemort.

Notes: The title is taken from The Well-Tempered Piano, Part 1, by Johann Sebastian Bach. Each part has a different movement, set to the tone of the music. Since this is a variant of the Severitus fics, I thought it would be appropriate for the parts to be named after variations on Prelude and Fugue.

This story is the result of a plot bunny holding the others at wand point until it was written. Beware of evil plot bunnies like this and take precautions. Do not let them take over!!!!!

* * *

Prologue

E Flat Minor

Lily Evans knew that she was going to have a bad day from the moment she woke up. Her alarm hadn't gone off when it was supposed to, and then she'd been the last one in the bathroom, leaving her with no hot water and the mirrors fogged up.

When she'd finally gotten dressed, she went to pack her bag for the day, only to find out she was missing her DADA book. That meant two things: Potter had stolen it, or she had left it down in the common room, and then Potter had taken it. Either way, it wasn't looking too pretty.

Lily had just entered the Great Hall when the bell rang and the tables cleared, putting an end to the idea that she could grab at least a couple pieces of toast and eat them on the way to Charms.

Potter and Black were laughing at something that was more than likely stupid as she sat down in class. Flitwick was already handing out the essays they'd turned in last week, chattering to the Hufflepuffs on Lily's right.

Flitwick eventually started lecturing on the different time charms, used in varying fields of Auror and Unspeakable work regarding Dark objects. "These time charms are also useful when storing everyday objects," the diminutive professor continued. "But they are only to be used for objects that do not have a living source of magic. Studies have shown that when they are done on magical creatures that their innate magic will warp the charm, changing both the time and destination of where the charm was directed."

"Now, I'd like for all of you to practice on the feathers before you, and then we will work on sending your books a few minutes into the future."

* * *

The first thing Lily noticed was her head was throbbing madly. The second was that she was lying on something very plush, almost too rich to be a bed.

"Miss?"

A green eye opened the barest slit before slamming back down at the bright light aimed at her eyes.

"Sorry, miss," the man's voice said.

This time Lily listened to it and shivered.

"Cold, miss?"

'No, I'm most certainly not,' she thought. 'Your voice is hot enough to melt my insides.'

"Is she waking up?" another voice, this one female, asked.

"Yes," the man snapped. "Did you find anything else?"

"No."

There was a shuffling sound, and then a door shut.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" the man asked.

Lily struggled to open her eyes. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the man standing next to wherever she lay. Wild black hair and pale, blue-green eyes stood out in a face that could almost double as James Potter's.

The man smiled charmingly. "Awake now?"

Lily nodded her head, and then rued the action, uttering, "not really."

The man frowned, but Lily couldn't understand why. She looked at him closer and saw he had a reddened scar across his throat, as if someone had tried to kill him fairly recently.

"Who are you?" the man finally asked. "And why are you here?"

"I'm Lily Evans," she answered. "And where is here? The last think I remember is being in Charms."

"Charms?" He was even more alarmed.

Lily slowly nodded, setting of the pain once more. She touched her hand to her temple. "Yes. Professor Flitwick had us practicing the ab abitus charm. Is Headmaster Dumbledore here yet? Were you visiting him?"

The blue-green eyes hardened. "Miss Evans," he said in a sharp tone.

Lily couldn't breathe, trying to suck air in. Where was she? She certainly wasn't...

"I need to get to Hogwarts!" she cried in a panicky voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Blue-green eyes softened. "My dear Miss Evans, you are at Hogwarts."

"But... where's Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?"

"What year is it?" the man asked, startling Lily from her hyperventilation.

"1977, of course," she spluttered.

The man sighed, as if in understanding. "Miss Evans, I know what the problem is. You've time traveled, from what I'm estimating. It is, according to the King down London way, the year Nine-hundred-eighty-nine."

"What?!" Lily blinked rapidly. "But... but... who are you?"

The man gave another charming smile. "Please allow me to introduce myself, Miss Evans. I am Salazar Slytherin."

Lily gave a hitched breath and promptly passed out.

* * *

Lily smiled at the boy seated across from her. It was hard to believe that she had been here two years already. When she had woken up - embarrassed - Salazar had acquainted her with all the teachers. She had been amazed at how friendly the founder of Slytherin house and how gruff Godric Gryffindor was. The founder of her house was strict, much like McGonagall, but was very much a man's man.

"Miss Lily?" the boy asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Cariodic?"

"Do you like being married to my dad?"

Lily gave a besotted laugh. "Yes, I do, young Cariodic."

An older boy seated next to Cariodic snorted. Lily looked at her older stepson, Padric. The two boys had personalities oceans apart. At nine, Cariodic was a sweet boy who was spoiled by the other teachers, yet wasn't bigheaded about it. Padric, on the other hand, was fourteen and the grouchiest and grumpiest person she'd ever seen - even more so than Severus Snape, a Slytherin in her year.

Padric was not happy his father had married Lily - that he'd remarried at all was more like it. His mother had raised him exclusively until he was four, when she met and married Salazar. Padric's father had been killed before he was born, and his mother had married Salazar to give him one. She herself had died when Cariodic was four. Since then, Salazar had raised both boys at the school.

When Lily had arrived, she had helped watch Cariodic when Salazar was teaching, now that he was at the age for his own schooling. From that alone, Lily and Salazar had become friends. Six months ago, that had all changed when Salazar had suddenly kissed her.

She had been wary when he asked her to marry him, scared that the charm that had brought her here would send her back suddenly. Lily did not want that to happen.

Eventually, she had said yes, which had led to their wedding three weeks ago. They had then traveled through the Scottish countryside to modern-day Edinburgh - as modern as it really was in that time period. Salazar and Lily had returned yesterday evening, hurrying to get back to Hogwarts because the new school year started in two days.

Now they were all seated in the Teacher's Hall with the rest of the teachers and staff, along with their families. Rowena's two sons were discussing something with Godric, their wives talking between themselves. Only Helga was actually eating and not chatting. Lily gave the slight woman a smile as she looked up and was given a sunny grin in return.

Eventually they finished eating, and Salazar stood. He raised his goblet to Lily and nodded. She nodded and lifted her goblet to him.

"Welcome, everyone, to another school year," Salazar greeted. He smiled at his co-founders, then at Lily. "I am happy to announce that my new wife will be helping us this year with a new subject: Care of Magical Creatures. It will be offered to students fourteen and older, and will be held in the atrium off of the entrance hall."

Lily flushed at the round of applause that greeted the announcement.

"You can use Millie if you would like, Lily," Rowena's oldest son said, offering his Thestral.

Lily have him a gracious smile. "Thank you, Thaddeus."

This opened up a cavalcade of offerings from the staff, including Godric's phoenix. Lily flushed once more, happy that she really did fit in.

* * *

Cariodic should have known his brother was up to something that day four years ago, when Padric had asked Lily to help him with Charms. Their stepmother had just announced that she was pregnant, and Salazar had yet to stop beaming from the news.

Padric had always been jealous of anyone close to Cariodic's father. Learning he would be having another child was the last straw.

Cariodic knew how his brother's mind worked - just like their mother's, from everything he'd been told. He had watched Padric closely, so he had seen everything that had happened, but Salazar had listened to the poison Padric had brewed after Lily had disappeared, and so he had disregarded anything Cariodic had to say about Lily.

He was tired of it all now. Lily had disappeared four years ago. That's how long Cariodic had had to listen to his father's vitriol about muggleborns, beginning to call them the derogatory name of Mudbloods. Godric had told Cariodic it would get better, but it hadn't. It had even gotten to the point that Godric and Salazar were fighting constantly about Slytherin's wish to keep muggleborns out of Hogwarts.

Cariodic set himself at research in the library, both keeping our of Salazar's way and trying to find a way to bring Lily back. He had finally found the charm used to bring Lily here - the same one having sent her back. Determined to do this, even if he wasn't all that old to do such complicated magic, Cariodic had packed a small bag, grabbed Helga's invisibility cloak, and had tromped off to a clearing just inside the forest that bordered the school. It was unlikely anyone would look for him until he succeeded.

Cariodic gathered his things together and wrapped them together in a sling made from the cloak around his chest and back. Sure, he may only be thirteen - almost fourteen - but even he knew something could go wrong. He wasn't taking any chance of being set adrift into time without some provisions. Besides, even if it did go wrong, it was better than being stuck here, although he would miss his best friend, Godric's grandson, Marcus.

A brisk wind built as Cariodic concentrated on Lily and the approximate time she had come from. She had given a date, but it hadn't stuck in his brain. After all, what eight-year-old really paid attention to any adult talking to another adult? Even a future apprentice to Rowena Ravenclaw wouldn't have a perfect memory.

He focused on Lily, imagining her bright, auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He missed his friend so much.

There was a burst of light in his peripheral vision, and Cariodic turned to see a unicorn foal step into the clearing. The wind burst into a horrific blow, and he knew nothing else.

* * *

Cariodic was ambivilent about ending up when he had. The spell had pulled him into the time continuum and he had ended up in the year 1951, when Lily Evans hadn't even been born yet.

When he had appeared, it wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts. Cariodic had awoken to find himself in a small glade not far from a manor house. His wand was broken, there was a cut on his forehead dripping blood into his eye, and the unicorn foal was standing next to him, bleating for his mother.

Cariodic had made his way to the manor to ask for help, the unicorn following. There he had met the Potters, an elderly couple that lived in seclusion since the death of their only child in the fight against Grindelwald. The couple had graciously welcomed Cariodic into their family and house, giving him a refuge where he could wait until he could talk, once more, to his friend Lily.

The potters had sent him to Hogwarts with a letter to Headmaster Dippett, with a request to sit both the OWLs and NEWTs. Cariodic had been surprised to learn just how lax the teachers had gotten at Hogwarts. A thousand years is a long time, and many new spells and even new categories had been founded. Still, the students that took the NEWTs (another invention) were only at the level of a fourteen-year-old apprentice under Ravenclaw. Cariodic passed both with flying colors once he was allowed to, Headmaster Dippett having a dispute with the Deputy Headmaster, a man named Albus Dumbledore. Cariodic had been impressed by the man who had defeated the most recent Dark Lord to appear. In Cariodic's time, his own father and Godric had beaten a dark wizard by the name of Morden a few years before Cariodic was born.

What had shocked him the most of what had happened in the last thousand years was how his own father had turned out. Some of the things didn't ring true, but some of them were definitely Padric's influence. The House of Slytherin had fallen far from what it originally had been, and it made Cariodic sad, and he ached inside.

Nine years after he had come forward in time, Cariodic was full of happiness. He had married a beautiful and kind woman, who had just gifted him with a healthy son, whom they named James. Together, Maria, his wife, and he raised their son.

The unicorn foal that had hitched a ride had grown up, residing in the small woods in back of the manor. The steed was protective of James, even if he wouldn't let anyone touch him. That always amused Cariodic, since James was determined to ride him.

When James was in his seventh year, Cariodic kept an eye out for an owl to alert him about Lily's disappearance. He had been ecstatically happy to read in James' first letter, that he had sent from Hogwarts, that there was a girl with red hair by the name of Lily Evans. From then on, Cariodic had enjoyed his son's dealings with Lily, most often arguing her side whenever possible.

The owl finally came a day after Halloween, stating that Lily had disappeared in the middle of Charms. She had reappeared several hours later, crying and clutching her stomach. James had snuck down to the infirmary and watched her sleep. He told Cariodic that she had muttered a couple of names, including his. James had written him right away, stealing up to the owlery.

Finishing the letter, Cariodic had left, grabbing his cloak. He apparated to Hogsmeade and hurried up to the castle in the darkness as day broke. This early in the morning, there was no one around, so he wound his way to the infirmary, and noted that the location was still the same from when the castle had been built. He crept into the infirmary, making his way to where Lily was laying. Her auburn hair was like a halo around her head, reminding Cariodic of the first time he met her.

Lily?"

The woman on the bed shifted. "Sal?"

Cariodic sighed. "No, Lil. It's Cariodic."

One green eye opened. "Cari?"

"Yes, Lil. It's me."

Lily shot into his arms and started crying. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Shh, Lily. I'll tell you in a moment. First, I need you to calm down." Cariodic petted her hair, trying to get her to a less panicked state. He had felt a lot like Lily did at the moment when he had first arrived in the future, although she had just been separated from a spouse.

Lily gave a watery hiccup and leaned into Cariodic. "When...? I mean, how...?"

He took a deep breath and explained everything he knew. The sun was getting high in the sky when he finished. Madam Pomphrey had checked on her patient when Cariodic had been talking about Padric's poisoning of Salazar. The nurse had promised not to mention Cariodic's presence until he was done, when he would go explain to both the headmaster and James why he was here.

When he was done, Lily had started to accept what had happened, even though she wasn't happy with the situation. Her green eyes were still watery when she asked, "what do I do about the baby?"

Cariodic gave her a hug.

"Oh, honey. There are a couple of things we can do," Madame Pomphrey said when asked.

Lily's eyes snapped. "I don't want to get rid of it!"

"You don't have to, Lily," Cariodic soothingly said.

"Goodness, no!" Madam Pomphrey agreed. "The first option would be for you to have the baby now." She paused as Lily tilted her head. "The second would be to have another woman carry the child."

"And the third choice?" Lily asked.

"The foetus can be placed into stasis until a better time to carry the child is feasible. However, it can only be done until the tenth week. After that, the foetus has a greater chance of a birth defect or even a miscarriage, because that is when the hormones begin developing."

Lily closed her eyes, and Cariodic wished he could make it easier for her. But he couldn't. Whatever she did decide to do, he would fully support her.

"I'll do the third option," Lily finally said. "I'd like to finish out my seventh year at least." There was a sad smile on her face. "Is there any time limit on the stasis?"

Madam Pomphrey shook her head. "There isn't. However, it is best to have the child within five years of the stasis. Your hormones change over time, making pregnancy that much harder on the body in cases like these."

Lily smiled at Cariodic. "Then yes. I do want to do that."

* * *

"You're what!?"

Lily flinched at the volume of James' voice. She had expected him to blow up, but not as loud as this.

"James," Cariodic said in a stern voice.

James actually looked sheepish, a feat Lily hadn't thought possible.

"Ok," James said. "Let me get this straight. The girl I've had a crush on since fourth year is actually my step-grandmother, who traveled back in time, and she is carrying my half-uncle. My father is really the son of Salazar Slytherin - mind you, Slytherin being the bane of good Gryffindors everywhere - who traveled forward in time to bring the girl-James-is-crushing-on back but ended up here. Correct?"

Lily nodded, her cheeks flushed from James admitting he liked her. She'd known that he had had a crush on her, but never thought it had gone any further.

"So what do we do now?" James finally asked.

"I'd like for you to help Lily and watch out for her," Cariodic said.

Lily snorted.

Cariodic turned towards her. "It's not that I think you can't defend yourself, Lily. Rather it is a safety measure in times like these. From everything I've heard about the Slytherins from James and Sirius, they will attack you just because your situation at birth. I would rather you have somebody watching your back."

"And who else is better than your own nephew?" came James' excited question.

Lily laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Ever since she'd found out she was a witch, she'd known that the world was strange. This was the ultimate proof.

* * *

Ab abitus – time place 


	2. 1 C Minor

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, this is much different from what I normally write. And to all those who are disappointed by my not updating my other two stories: this bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I have been driven to get it out of my head the last month. So, it's taken all my energy from my other stories. I _am_ working on them.

Lily will show up again, but only briefly in chapter 5.

Also, this story is complete. It is being put up as it is being beta'd.

* * *

Chapter One 

C Minor

There had been many times Remus Lupin had considered giving in. When he had recovered from that full moon to discover three friends dead and the fourth their killer topped the list. The moment now stretching before him was coming a close second.

It had been hard coming back to Grimmauld Place without Sirius that night, and as the days passed they seemed to loom as if on the edge of something so big everything he knew about himself and his world was about the change. Remus had spent the last month in seclusion, only coming out of his room when forced. Dumbledore had made him leave the sanctuary Remus had created for himself to attend an Order meeting, as well as to leave for the Shrieking Shack to change at the full moon.

Now, though....

Several Order members had happily flown off to retrieve Harry from Surrey and to bring him back here. Remus knew from his brief letters that Harry would rather tromp off to Voldemort and challenge him to a duel to the death than to step foot in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. In face, he had pleaded, to both Remus and various Order members he had contacted, to not make him come.

What Remus didn't want to deal with was the guilt and anger he felt about the entire situation. He loved Harry dearly for who he was, but he was also the reason Remus was alone once more. He knew that it wasn't Harry's fault that Sirius was dead, but a part of him felt that way nevertheless. The guilt that he could have somehow prevented this by doing what his instincts had wanted him to do - petrify Sirius and leave him in a safe, hidden corner - was tearing him up inside.

In just a few minutes, Remus would have to face Harry once and for all. There would be no parchment to hid behind, no couched words or platitudes to pretend that nothing of any significance happened. Just the two of them left with all manner of month-long pent-up emotions.

Remus looked about his room, not really seeing the neatly made bed and haphazard piles of books.

"I'm not ready for this," he muttered to no one.

A knock on the door startled him. He whipped around with wand at the ready.

"Remus?" Tonks' voice came from the other side of the locked door. "Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you."

He sighed. "Right now?"

"Yes. He's in the kitchen fireplace."

Remus could not deal with this at the moment, but he really had no choice. Pocketing his wand, he opened the door and brushed past a confused Tonks.

"Remus?" she asked.

He ignored her, as well as the portrait of Sirius' mother, who was obviously winding up for a particularly vitriolic rant. Remus brushed past Molly, who was worrying up a storm over Harry having a safe trip.

"Albus?"

White eyebrows rose. "Ah, Remus. Are you doing well?"

Remus eyed the old man, wondering what this was all about. "I haven't changed from yesterday, if you really want an answer to that."

Dumbledore frowned. "I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what, exactly," he asked, a growling tone to his voice. "That I'm still depressed? Afraid of me going insane? Or are you worried about what may happen to Harry when he and I talk?"

Hogwarts' Headmaster looked shocked, but Remus wasn't going to apologize for what he had just said.

"Remus," Dumbledore tried to soothe, "What I was worried about is your ability to handle a problem that he's, quite literally, landed at the castle's front door. I'm afraid that as soon as Harry arrives, I wish for you to bring him here to Hogwarts."

"How?" Remus was worried by how _quiet_ Dumbledore was being. The last time he'd seen Dumbledore like this was the night he'd appeared at the house after being run out of Hogwarts.

"Fawkes will be bringing a portkey, which will take you to my office. I wish for you to stay there until I arrive."

Remus nodded reluctantly. "Very well." He paused. "I don't have to tell you that Harry will _NOT_ like this at all, do I?"

Dumbledore gave a small, rueful smile. "No, you do not. Once you arrive, I will do my best not to make you wait very long. I will be bringing in someone who will have any manner of things to contribute to the Order, as well as Harry."

The headmaster nodded his goodbye and pulled out of the fire just as the front door slammed. As Sirius' mother unleashed her favorite rant on the filth of mudbloods, Remus took a deep breath to steel himself for what was about to happen.

"Shut up, you fucking bint!" came Harry's shout from the front door.

"Harry, no!" Mrs. Weasley yelled just a little louder than everyone else gathered in the front entryway.

Remus sped up down the hall. Pushing past various shouting Weasleys and Order members, he stopped in shock when he caught sight of Harry physically attacking the portrait of Sirius' mother. A series of hisses was coming from his mouth as he took a small, mostly melted blade and cut along the frame.

Sirius' mother was silent, which was what shocked Remus the most. He could only guess that she was startled that one of her house's invaders spoke parseltongue. Remus himself wasn't very comfortable with it, just because he had been afraid of snakes since early childhood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that he wasn't the only one.

They were all frozen in that tableau for what seemed like hours: Harry ripping at the portrait while everyone else yelled at him to stop. When Harry pulled the canvas from the wall, he pulled something out of his pocket. Remus watched in amusement - that device lit a small fire (ingenious, really) - and horror as Harry set the canvas on fire.

"Burn in hell, you bitch." Harry spat on the ashes as they fell to the floor. As the picture burned amid Mrs. Black's shrieks, Harry flipped the lighting device in his hands. "Looks like Dudley's fag habit did come in handy, after all."

He looked at the crowd, making eye contact with only Remus. He stooped, picked up Hedwig's empty cage from the floor, and headed towards the stairs.

"Harry?" Remus asked as he was the first to move. "Would you please join me in the kitchen?"

Piercing green eyes zeroed in on his face, but Remus resolutely stared back.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, launching a volley of questions and comments by those gathered. The Weasley matriarch reached out to Harry, but he dodged even with his arms loaded down with his trunk and owl cage. She tried to follow - as well as Ron - but Remus shook his head at them before following Harry himself.

"What was that all about?" Tonks' voice drifted down the hallway as Remus entered the kitchen.

"Now what's the problem?" Harry asked sullenly from where he was leaning against his trunk.

Remus closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. He had to have had a curse put on him at birth to have to deal with cranky teenagers no matter what age Remus himself was.

"Professor Dumbledore would like us to portkey to his office as soon as possible."

"Why?" Green eyes glittered angrily.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I lost him too, Harry," Remus blurted out in the uncomfortable silence.

"Not like I did!" Harry stood straight. "You got to be with him all last year! And all of your school years. I only got to be with him two months! So don't go telling me that you understand MY loss!"

He was taken aback by the realization that Harry had put a lot more hope in Sirius being cleared than any of them had ever thought. Remus' insides crumbled with the thought. He reached a hand towards Harry that fell short, even though neither of them moved.

"Oh, Harry."

"Harry? Remus?" Mrs. Weasley called from the other side of the kitchen door.

Remus handed Harry one end of the ribbon Fawkes had brought, the short note stating that it would not activate until both of them touched it. "Take Hedwig's cage, and I'll bring your trunk, Harry."

Harry really and finally looked at him. "Do we have to take a portkey?"

Remus could hear the faintest of trembles in his voice, and he remembered the trauma Harry must have gone through to have to travel with Cedric's body a year ago.

"Harry?" It was Mrs. Weasley again.

Remus tightened his grip on Harry's trunk, a lightening spell on it to keep him from losing it, and grabbed the other end of the ribbon, hearing Molly call out "Remus?" as the portkey activated.

* * *

Harry glared at the glittering gold pieces that had survived his rant last month. He wished he could smash those as well - right now - but he wouldn't do it while Dumbledore wasn't here. Instead, he was here with Lupin, who seemed to want to talk, but couldn't. 

Hedwig was still miffed at him for the trauma she'd been put through at the Dursleys as they were leaving, but she'd still flown here and not to Grimmauld Place, somehow knowing that Harry would be here soon. She was ruffling her feathers to show her annoyance, sitting as she was on Fawkes' unoccupied perch, seeing as he was still sitting on the table at Grimmauld.

He was determined to stew in this anger a little bit longer if it made Dumbledore pay attention to him. Harry really didn't mean to take it out on Lupin, but he was just so frustrated by the entirety of the recent events that he didn't care what the fallout was at the moment.

It was his life - _his LIFE!_ - that was on the line if the prophesy was really true. But dammit, shouldn't Harry be included in decisions that directly involved him?

He hated being angry all the time, though. It made him feel as if Voldemort was still inside his skin, even if the bastard hadn't managed to creep back into his head. And it wasn't as if being back with the Dursleys had done him any good either. The one good thing that had come out of everything since he turned fifteen was that he'd gotten hold of Dudley's lighter and burned the portrait of Sirius' mother to a crisp. It would be even better if he could get a hold of Kreacher and hex the stupid house-elf to hell.

A burst of flames and a sweet trill announced the arrival of Fawkes, who settled onto his perch beside a startled Hedwig. Harry got up and went over to pet the phoenix, because no matter how angry he was with Dumbledore, there was no way he would take it out on Fawkes. He also gave Hedwig a few scratches so she wouldn't be jealous. Even if he was angry, he wasn't about to treat his feathered friends like he was being treated.

The door opened mid-pet of Fawkes, Harry's hand held frozen in place by Dumbledore's appearance in the doorway. Fawkes gave a reminding trill, and Harry finished the stroke before pulling back to cross his arms.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were devoid of their customary twinkle, and there was an air of bewilderment around him. The sight still didn't move Harry's anger, but it did make him curious as to what caused the normally unflappable man to be so unsettled.

"Ah, Remus. Harry - "

Harry snorted at the familiarity - it was a slap in the face in light of the man's behavior last school year.

"I asked you to join me here because of a new development that has popped up, and I need your help to solve it." Dumbledore sighed and Harry could hear exhaustion in it. It startled him almost fully out of his anger, but not entirely. "Before you meet him, I need to tell you, Harry, a little more about your family."

Harry perked up at this. Not even Sirius, last Christmas, had been able to tell him much about his family beyond his parents.

"As Sirius may have told you, your parents began dating in their seventh year. That is not entirely correct."

"What!?" Remus jumped out of his seat. "I was there! I watched them all year as they grew closer and closer."

Dumbledore raised his hands in a hushing motion. "Remus, not everything was as real as you thought it was."

Remus opened his mouth to refute the statement.

"However, it did truly become real enough that they married. When they did begin 'dating,' it was a ruse to protect Lily."

"From what?" Remus asked. "That charm that misfired was by a Hufflepuff. I doubt any of them would go after Lily for that."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The protection was for what happened between when Lily disappeared and then returned. If any of the Slytherins found out where she had been, it would have been disastrous."

"What charm was this?" Harry had to ask, curiosity eating a hole in his stomach.

"In seventh year you will learn several more types of banishing and retrieving charms," Dumbledore explained with the twinkle just forming in his eyes. "One of them is time-released, and can carry most anything, and is commonly used by those in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for enchanted objects that are unsafe to touch.

"It is illegal to use on living things, because their own innate magic will change both the destination and the time it was to be at. Your mother, Harry, was hit by a fellow student, by accident. She ended up in a most unexpected time."

"How do you know?"

"From Poppy's reports, as well as Lily herself. You see, the time Lily was sent to... she lived almost three years there."

"That's why..." Remus started.

Dumbledore nodded. "Which brings me to James' side of the family." The headmaster leaned forward and looked at Harry. "James' father Cariodic was also a victim of the charm, and he was brought forward many years into the future."

"How far?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. He did not like the way this was going.

"I was unaware of how long until our visitor just now told me."

Harry glowered at the old man as he paused. Did he really have to take so long to answer a question?

"Cariodic Potter came forward in time over nine hundred years. He was taken in by the Potters and adopted as their son after their own child died without issue." Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Cariodic Potter was born Cariodic Slytherin, son of Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

Remus cringed as the glass cases all around Dumbledore's office exploded into miniscule shards. 

"You're lying!" Harry bellowed.

Fawkes and Hedwig squawked their displeasure at being woken from their respective naps.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that it is the truth, Harry. There is also more to this than just this news."

"Bring this guy up, then!" Harry stood and rested his hands on the desk, leaning forwards until his nose was a bare inch from Dumbledore's. "I want to meet the man who dares to say that!"

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. "Very well." He rose wearily from his seat, alarming Remus with the movement. He had never seen Dumbledore look so old as he did at this very moment.

As Dumbledore talked to a house-elf, Remus felt a foreboding come over him. He didn't know whether the change coming was for the good or not - he just knew it was coming. It was like what he had felt before Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place either. This was going to be a significant change to life as he knew it.

He looked over at Harry, who had sunk back into his chair. The almost sixteen-year-old seemed to be looking at Fawkes and Hedwig, who had settled against each other. Fawkes' head was nestled into Hedwig's neck, the bright red and gold plumage of the phoenix showing brilliantly against the pure white feathers of the snowy owl. The charming picture calmed Remus in a way no words of comfort ever would have.

The door opened, startling both Remus and Harry out of their reveries.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?"

The familiar voice sent chills down Remus' spine. There was no way it could be who it sounded like. He was dead and had been for almost fifteen years. Remus had been to the funeral, where there had been a body laid out to view. Along with his wife's.

"Remus?" the man asked, coming further into the room. "You've gotten so old, man!" Hazel eyes were widened in surprise, but there was a smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, jumping out of his chair. "And why do you look like my dad?" He turned to Dumbledore. "You've been taken in by one of Voldemort's tricks. 'Cause only he would think of sending someone who looks like James Potter to let your guard down!"

The James look-alike stepped back as Harry leaned into his face.

"Go back to your bastard lord, Death Eater!" Harry shoved the man in the shoulder and stomped to the door. He turned the knob and looked back at Dumbledore. "When you've come to your senses, _Headmaster,_ I'll be at the Quidditch pitch, dreaming of being able to play once more." With that, he stomped down the stair, a flutter of white, red, and gold following before the door shut.

Dumbledore sighed again as Remus pulled his eyes away from the door finally. Remus looked again at the man who wore James' face. It looked like his friend, but he could remember looking at that face before they burned the body. He had fought the Ministry after that Halloween, wanting to give his friends a nice and proper burial, but they had insisted on a funeral pyre, to keep people from digging up the parents of their hero.

"Who are you?" Remus asked in a soft yet demanding voice.

The man sighed. "I really am James Cariodic Potter. My father came to me when Dumbledore, here, recommended Lily and I to undergo the Fidelis Charm. He had me go to the house and gather some things."

James paused. "I had just gathered some things I wanted to take to Godric's Hallow with me when Dad came up behind me and plucked some of my hair. I turned around to yell at him when he handed me a bunch of letter and pointed his want at me."

The hazel-eyed man teared up and said in a choked voice, "he said, 'this is for the best, son. I'll see you in a little bit.'"

Remus shook his head. "It's been fifteen years, James. How...?" He wanted answers now and would contemplate later.

" - Did no one find out?" James replied. "You know that Dad loved his potions. Albus - " he nodded at the headmaster - "and I figure he used Polyjuice potion. I don't think he meant to send me this far forward."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The letter Cariodic wrote me indicates he only wanted to send you forward just enough so that you wouldn't be in any danger."

"He should have let me protect my own family!" James shouted.

Remus was suddenly struck by how eerily similar James and Harry were in their tempers. Although it looked like Harry had a shorter fuse than his father - a sure sign that Lily was his mother, although that was never in doubt.

Dumbledore looked at James. "Because that is what any father will do for his children. They will live for them, and they will die for them. That is what every good parent does for their children."

James deflated into his chair, all animation leaving him in a long, exhaled breath. "That was Harry, then?"

Remus nodded, along with Dumbledore.

"Then where are Lily and Dad?"

Remus closed his eyes in sadness for his friend as Dumbledore replied. "They're gone, James. They were killed by Voldemort himself on Halloween, three weeks after going through with the Fidelis charm. Harry was the only survivor of the attack."

James' eyes widened. "Harry? But, how is that possible? Voldemort would never let anyone stay alive even if he wasn't there."

"Remember the prophecy, James," Dumbledore intoned. "'He will mark him as his equal.'"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Did you not notice the scar on Harry's forehead?"

James shook his head. "No."

"That is where Voldemort tried to cast the Killing curse at him. Harry is the one the prophecy named, James. It's not Neville." Dumbledore looked intently at James as he finished.

James slumped into his chair and put his hands over his face. The three men sat in silence until James finally looked up once more.

"So much has changed, it's going to take a while to get used to it." He paused for the briefest of moments and smirked at Remus. "Tell me, Moony, just what kind of trouble our dear Padfoot has gotten into."

Remus crumpled and turned away, eyes watering at the hope and happiness on James' face. He did not want to be the one to tell James what befell his best friend.

"Moony?"

He just shook his head, unable to answer. Remus sensed when James jumped out of his chair.

"What happened to Sirius?!"


	3. 2 F Minor

AN: Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday, as I won't be near a computer this weekend.

Chapter Two

F Minor

Harry flew through the air, wishing that he could stay up here forever. He didn't wish to land, where he'd be tied to his obligations once more. He also didn't want to listen to James and Snape spit insults at one another for hours on end.

He was careful not to call James his father. Oh no, that would be wrong and Harry wasn't allowed to do _any_thing wrong nowadays.

Sometimes he was relieved that James wasn't his father, but was actually his nephew. Harry laughed bitterly at the thought. After all, how incredibly more messed up could his family be? Then there were the days when he wished it was all as he'd known it before, when he would feel guilty for how his 'father' had treated Snape.

Or he could do as he preferred to think of it: it was all his stupid stepbrother's fault. At least Cariodic Potter, or Slytherin, or whatever his damn last name was, had written Harry a letter, explaining everything in case he died before Harry was old enough. Otherwise, Harry doubted he would have gotten the whole story.

He was actually on the pitch for another reason than that. Maybe. OWLs results had come in the day before, and the first letter he had opened after getting them was Hermione's. He loved her, really he did, but there were just some times when he couldn't stand her. Besides her OWL results - Outstandings across the board - she had been full of advice on how to treat the situation. Book learning did not cut it like instincts did in this case.

And Harry was quickly learning that instinct was sometimes everything to a Slytherin.

Who knew that Snape could turn his tune so quickly once the truth came out anyway?

So really it was two things as to why Harry was swooping about over the quidditch pitch. No, three: Sirius was gone. And this was the part that made him mad: that James could so quickly forget his best friend - not to mention the news that he'd lost his wife and his father - and go straight to insulting Snape. Sure, Sirius may have done it once in a while, but James was doing it constantly.

It was getting on Harry's last nerve regarding Snape. The bastard was now trying to - snidely, of course - make up for everything that had happened the past five years regarding his relationship with Harry, such as it was.

_That_ was the reason why Harry was flying like there was no tomorrow.

At least Ron had commiserated with him about the entire thing. Mrs. Weasley had brought both him and Ginny to visit for the day yesterday. Ron had been there for Hermione's letter, and he'd been cheering when Harry had been given his precious Firebolt back. His best friend understood everything going on and had helped Harry accept the information. He couldn't change the past, but Ron would be there in the future for him.

Harry sped past the goals, rolling upside down as he passed through the center hoop back into the pitch. The wind flew through his hair, sweeping the tension away, leaving him more and more relaxed the more he flew. Above him, Hedwig and Fawkes swooped and dove, keeping him company as they had since he stormed from Dumbledore's office that first day.

The day was barely hanging on when Harry let himself fall from the heaven he'd found himself flying in. Looking over the pitch, he caught sight of graying, tawny hair atop drab brown robes. Wondering how long he'd been sitting there, Harry flew in and landed on the bench in front of Remus.

"Were you here long?" he asked as he sat down next to the man, carefully laying his Firebolt on the bench on his other side.

"Since supper," Remus answered, grabbing a small package and handing it to Harry. "This is for you."

Curious, he untied the string to find a couple of sandwiches and a small flask of pumpkin juice. His stomach growled in response and he dug right into one of the sandwiches. "Thanks," he said around a savory bit of ham and tomato. There was a hint of horseradish, making Harry think that Dobby must have personally made them.

When Harry finished, Remus nodded. "You have the weirdest taste in sandwiches I've ever seen outside of Lily when she was pregnant."

Harry shrugged, ignoring the last part of the sentence. "I learned long ago that I had to make do with whatever Dudley left. It was eat or go hungry."

Remus' face dropped. "I'm sorry I didn't come."

"When I was little?" Harry shrugged again. "I doubt it would have helped any. Besides, whatever I went through with Aunt Petunia kind of toughened me up."

"I still could have done something." Remus was looking down at his lap when Harry glanced at him.

"Is it that or something else?" Harry asked. "I would have like that, but I think that not knowing I was anything but what Uncle Vernon termed a 'freak' was better than knowing what I am and then having to suffer Uncle Vernon and Dudley's treatment."

"Harry..."

He shook his head. "No. I doubt I would have survived all the persecution I've been through without having suffered at the hands of my own family. At this point, as long as I have friends who believe me, I can get through anything."

"And what about family?"

He shook his head. "I've come to learn I can't depend on family."

Remus seemed to droop in his seat, and Harry suddenly understood what Remus had been asking.

"Pro - Remus," Harry began. "You are my friend, first and foremost. I've never had a real, true family. But since finding out who I am, I've made some fantastic friends, and you are one of them."

Remus gave a wan smile. "Really?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded. "Right up there with Ron."

"Not Hermione?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment. She's being a little pushier than normal, so Ron and I are ignoring her at the moment. Once she comes down from her OWL high, we'll be able to tolerate her." He gave a little grin.

They were both silent, enjoying the warm summer evening. There was a balmy breeze that was rare for this part of the country. The stars were beginning to blink when Hedwig and Fawkes joined them.

The wind finally cooled and Harry scooted just a little closer to Remus, the older man giving off an incredible amount of heat. He settled against Remus' shoulder and they continued to watch the stars.

* * *

Remus blinked at the sudden appearance of light into his sleep-darkened world. His neck felt stiff and there was an odd weight against his right shoulder. Once his vision cleared, he was greeted by the first rays of light creeping over the horizon. 

He looked around and found he was still in the Quidditch stands, a mop of messy black hair nestled into his right shoulder. To the left of him, he heard a hoot, and he looked to find Hedwig watching him. Or actually looking behind him. Remus turned to find Professor Dumbledore sitting on the bench behind he and Harry. The venerable wizard was contentedly munching on some candies.

Dumbledore smiled when he noticed Remus was awake. "Good morning!" he greeted. "Would you care for some Skittles?"

"What are they?" Remus asked in a low voice, unwilling to wake Harry.

"They are Muggle fruit candies. The purple ones are a delicious grape flavor."

Remus shook his head, both turning down the offer and in exasperation that anyone could handle any kind of sugar this early in the morning. Even he couldn't handle chocolate first thing after waking. And he was almost a certified chocolate addict.

"When the Fat Lady said that you had never returned to Gryffindor tower yester eve, when asked, James came to find me. I was about to arrange a search when Fawkes entered my office. The silly bird - " said phoenix squawked in indignation to Remus' left, surprising him with the presence - "proceeded to act as if he knew something we didn't."

Remus looked at Fawkes, who was nonchalantly looking into the east, as if fascinated by the colors in the sky that echoed his own feathers.

"Fawkes led us out here," Dumbledore continued. "I sent James and Severus back, volunteering myself to watch over you."

It looked as if he had more to say, but Harry stirred at that moment. The green-eyed young man gave a yawn and slowly sat up.

"Hi," Harry mumbled as he stretched, yawning once more. "Is it morning already?"

"It is indeed," Dumbledore said.

Harry whipped around, almost falling off the bench, in order to look at the headmaster. Remus caught him before he could fall and helped him right himself. Harry nodded his thanks to Remus.

Dumbledore stood and held out the small dish of candy. "Skittles, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ah well. That leaves more for me, then. I will leave you two to come into the castle at your own pace. Breakfast will be served until 8.30. I do suggest, however, that you find James first." The headmaster exited the stands and went down the stairs.

Remus watched as the old wizard seemed to glide across the grounds to the school. Once Dumbledore was inside, he turned to Harry.

"Feeling better this morning?"

Harry nodded. "I guess. I think I need some more sleep, though."

Remus smiled. "I'm not surprised. You flew for quite a few hours yesterday."

"It was nice, though, being out here with you." Harry grinned. "It's nice being friends, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is." And it was. It had been like the nights Remus had spent with Lily, before seventh year. Even after the Charms accident that had resulted in Harry - and wasn't that strange in itself? - he had been able to have quiet conversations with his friend and not have to deal with James' fawning over Lily, Sirius alternatively sulking over his family or planning another prank on Snape, or even Peter's whining about not being the smart one, the brave one, or the handsome one of their group.

And now he was sitting with her son, who was far more mature than any of his peers, even of Hermione. He wasn't book smart like her or even Remus himself. But Harry had what Lily had called 'heart smarts.' He was intellectually smart, but was overshadowed by his friend. Even Ron overshadowed him when it came to strategy or Quidditch.

Remus looked at Harry, who had closed his eyes again.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

A rumble from his midsection answered. Harry gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "Just a little."

Remus laughed. "Then let's go find James and the food." He stood and guided a yawning Harry to the stairs.

A panicked James met them at the door. "Where were you, Harry?" he engulfed Harry in a tight hug. Harry stiffened at the contact, considering the only people that had really touched him, as far as Remus knew, were Sirius, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. And Remus this morning, but Harry had been the one to initiate that, since Remus wasn't the type to touch anyone. Remus had seen Harry's reaction to those three, and he wasn't sure Harry even knew what to think of it.

"James?" Remus said behind Harry and James. "You can grill us later. I believe Harry needs some food."

Harry's stomach growled as if in agreement, and Remus hid a smile at the sound.

James looked reluctant as he let go of Harry. As the three made their way to breakfast, James said, "I made a promise to my dad and Lily that I would look after you, Harry. And when I first held you, I made that promise to you."

Harry stopped in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. "You've obviously done a great job this past week then, James," he said in a scathing tone. "You'd rather taunt Snape - and hell if I didn't think better I'd say you were practically fawning over him half the time. If you loved me half as much as you say you do - and care about my well-being - you would have spent some time with me.

"I was hoping we could have spent some time talking about or mum or Cariodic or even you, but you never asked. I wanted to talk about Sirius, and it looks to me as if you don't even care that he's dead! Sirius spent the last year of his life comparing me to you, he loved you so much."

Harry gave a choked sob. Remus put a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched at the touch.

"I thought that I finally found a family member who might actually love me, considering Aunt Petunia thinks I should have died with Mum, and Dudley thought I was there for him to use as his personal punching bag. My biological father thought enough of my mother to curse all Muggleborns, and now you say you care?" Harry gulped. "When you finally grow up, James, we can talk about that promise you made."

Remus watched as Harry proceeded into the Great Hall and the circular table that occupied the center of the vast hall. The young man grabbed some food and slammed his drink down, defying the lingering teachers to even speak to him.

"I've buggered it up, haven't I?" James asked beside Remus.

He looked at his friend. "Just a little." Remus gave an encouraging smile. "Let him cool down a bit and then make an effort to talk to him."

James sighed. "He's so much like Lily, it's unbelievable."

Remus smiled. Yes, Harry was like his mother, even if most people never got past how much he looked like James. Now that he thought about it, James could have passed for Cariodic if he didn't wear glasses. James' father had once said that he father had worn glasses, but had usually cast a temporary spell on his eyes. Remus had thought that strange, since any spell like that had been lost to the modern age.

"Let's go to the kitchens," James said, breaking into Remus' musing. "It's been an age since I've been there, and we can give Harry some cooling off time."

Remus nodded, looking back into the Great Hall. Harry seemed not to watch them, but Remus nodded in his direction before turning to follow James. He would help Harry in any way he could.

* * *

Harry smiled at Ron as his friend made his way to the Gryffindor table. For a while, it had seemed as if it would take forever for the rest of the students to arrive at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't been allowed to go back to London and ride the train when Dumbledore learned there was talk of abducting Harry at Platform 9 3/4. 

"Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted as he sat down next to Harry.

"Ron Weasley!"

Harry smiled. "Hi. I think you're in trouble."

The red head shrugged. "She's been yelling since Kings Cross."

Hermione sat down across from Harry and glared at Ron. "I've been trying to keep up with you since we got off the Hogwarts Express. Why did you get in a carriage without me?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Who did you ride up with?"

Ron grinned. "Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein - they're dating by the way. And then Ernie McMillan. He was saying that Zacharias Smith will be coming to school in a couple of days. He caught the Muggle flu."

"Ron!"

Harry looked at Hermione as Ron turned to her.

"I rode up in the first carriage I saw because all you've done on the train is either wonder if Harry is all right or moan about how badly you did on your OWLS. Thirteen is good! Percy the Prat only got twelve!"

Hermione huffed and looked at Neville as he sat down.

"He's right, you know," Neville said. Ginny sat next to him, nodding her head.

The sixth year prefect huffed again. "If you're going to be that way..."

Harry sighed. It was like trying to deal with Aunt Petunia at certain times of the month. He decided it would just be better for everyone if he changed the subject.

"Did anyone hear who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Ron looked at him. "You've been here most of the summer and you don't know?"

Harry shook his head. "Whoever it is will be arriving tonight. I was hoping that they were on the train."

Dean Thomas slid in next to Ginny. "Who was on the train?"

"The next DADA teacher?"

Dean shook his head. He looked across the table as Seamus filled the last spot in their section of the table between Ron and Parvati.

"What about you, Seamus? Seen any sign of the new teacher?"

The blond boy shook his head. "As long as it's not Umbridge, I don't care."

Harry laughed with the others. It felt good to be with his friends. He could forget his cares for a brief while and pretend he was just another student.

* * *

"Remus?" Harry asked as he stood in the open doorway to the man's bedroom in Grimmauld Place. 

The tawny haired man looked up from the present he was wrapping and gave a sheepish smile. "I thought, for a moment, that you were James. He's been trying to sneak a peak."

Harry smiled, knowing that James was the happiest person in the entire house about Christmas being tomorrow.

"What did you want, Harry?"

He looked at Remus. "I was wondering if we could talk tonight?" He asked awkwardly.

"What about?" Remus asked, his curiosity showing.

Harry wasn't sure how to put it. "Kingsley said something in class last week, and I was wondering what you think of it."

Remus put the wrapped present aside and patted the bed next to where he was seated. Harry stepped forward, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Alright, Harry?" Remus asked. "How's Kingsley doing?"

Harry shrugged. "He's been great. It's too bad we won't have him in January. I do like that we've got Aurors this year." He sighed. "It does make me wonder at Fudge's decision to do this and not have them out looking for the Death Eaters."

Remus nodded. "Dumbledore agrees with you. Although he was rather relieved that the students are being taught the things they need to know."

"I know."

"What did you want to talk about, then?"

"Kingsley was talking about innate magic and how it was used before they used wands." Harry pulled a rolled up piece of parchment out of his back pocket, opening it up and pointing about three inches from the bottom. "He said that they used to use focus stones that they eventually used on top of staffs. But when they were beginning to be persecuted by the Muggles, they switched to wands because they were easier to hide."

Remus nodded. Binns usually covered this the last term of seventh year, but Harry had gotten a "Dreadful" on the exam - he had pointed out that falling asleep meant that he didn't exactly finish the test.

"What if I used a focus stone or something like it, in conjunction with my wand?" Harry asked. "My wand doesn't exactly work against Voldemort's, and that's a bad thing considering I'm the unlucky one to have to go up against the bastard."

"What does Dumbledore have to say about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't talked to him about it. I wanted to talk to you first, because you'll give me a straight and honest answer."

He looked at the other man, whose face was frozen in a look of disbelief.

"Remus? You okay?"

Amber eyes blinked once in a slow fashion and then rapidly. "Why me? And why not James?"

Harry sighed. And he thought he had self-esteem issues at times. Damn Umbridge and her stupid laws anyway.

"Yes, you. You're level-headed and you've read most of the library here and I know that you got the highest OWL and NEWT scores of the four of you."

"Only Lily scored higher," Remus murmured, as if reminding himself.

"Then you are the perfect one to help me." Harry grinned. He really did respect and like Remus for who he was and his opinion was the deciding factor for Harry to tell anybody else about his plan.

Harry leaned over and looked into Remus' eyes, his nose an inch away from the other man's.

"So, what do you think?"


	4. 3 D Minor

AN: Thanks for the great reviews! A couple of general answers: Snape doesn't have more than one other mention in this chapter. (sorry, CrimsonTearsofPain. : ( ) And kathy, the slash part is Harry/Remus, although there's really nothing until that ending.

athena kitty – Remus will be helping Harry, but I can't say anything else without giving things away.

Warning! This chapter has blood (a bit), death (a smidge), and torture of Bellatrix (and who doesn't love that!?).

* * *

Chapter Three 

D Minor

Harry smiled as he flew through the air, the wind whipping against his face. Up here he was free from all of his obligations and responsibilities. There was no pressure other than the air itself as he climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"Harry?" a voice called from far below.

He looked down and saw two people sitting in the Gryffindor stands. One of the men had graying, tawny colored hair and the other had messy, black hair. Mentally sighing as his flying was cut short, Harry dove as fast as he could go, swooping in to land in a rush of wind on the front rail of the stands.

"Fantastic, Harry!" James crowed. "That's most worthy of a Marauder!"

Harry let a shrill cry in response.

"You're beautiful, Harry," Remus said as he stroked one hand down the brown feathers that covered Harry's head. His hand felt weird to Harry in a good kind of way. He leaned into the touch, and if birds could purr, he would.

"Moony!" James said in a mocking voice. "He's not beautiful... he's magnificent!"

Remus pulled his hand back too soon for Harry. He hopped down and changed mid-air.

"It's fabulous!" he almost yelled, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. The first time he had fully changed into his animagus form, he'd been in McGonagall's classroom. This time, the second time, he'd made sure he was outside and could fully test his wings.

"Isn't it?" James agreed.

Harry nodded. "So, what do you think of my form?"

"A kestrel is quite fitting, Harry," Remus stated. "It shows your love of flying, as well as your ability to find things no one else can spot."

James nodded in agreement. "You spotted the snitch in the middle of that blizzard. If that's not a good dual quality, I don't know what is."

Harry shook his head. "It is cool, but I could hear you calling me. The book Professor McGonagall had me read when she figured out I was a kestrel and not something else said that, while they have better hearing than most birds or prey, it isn't anywhere near a human's. Even if I'd been on my broom, I still would not have been able to hear you."

"Well," Remus began, "you've been training so hard, you have improved your senses. I'm not surprised your hearing has improved. You could even hear Albus approach last night when we had soundproofed the room."

Harry wasn't entirely comfortable with the explanation - stuff like this always did so - but he accepted it anyway.

James shook his head. "This is getting too serious here! Let's go raid the kitchen and celebrate." He leaned over to Harry. "I like that Dobby guy, the one that worships you, Harry. He gets the best stuff."

Harry felt his cheeks flush, remembering when he had introduced James to the house elf. Dobby had attached himself to Harry's leg and hadn't let go until Harry had had to promise he would visit more often. He had been embarrassed by Dobby's enthusiasm, but James - and Ron, who had tagged along - had been laughing hysterically.

"Might as well," Harry grudgingly agreed. "But you have to ask for what you want. Otherwise it'll be everything that I like and nothing else."

Remus laughed. "Which means deviled eggs and chocolate cake."

Harry felt his stomach growl, but the two men in front of him didn't seem to notice. He nodded. "Sounds good to me. And it would be better if it was devil's food cake. Let's go."

James was just turning around and almost to the stairs when the entire pitch began to shake. Harry felt a buzzing in the back of his mind as he looked up to the castle and saw the top of Gryffindor tower wobble and shimmy.

"Get down as fast as you can," Harry shouted at Remus and James. "Get away from the pitch and get your gear."

"Harry, it's..." James began, coming back towards him.

A pain flashed across Harry's forehead, the likes of which he hadn't suffered since he mastered Occlumency. "Go. I know he's here. But the stands won't last much longer!"

He jumped onto the front rail and changed into his avian form. Harry took off, and as he climbed higher, he could see a mass of black at the front gates. He flew to Hagrid's hut, which lay midway between the gates and the castle.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled as soon as his now human foot set down on the first step. "They're here! Sound the alarm, Hagrid!"

"'Arry?"

"Sound the alarm, Hagrid! They're at the front gate!"

The door opened to reveal Hagrid dressed in only trousers and boots. "'Ere?"

Harry nodded greatly in exaggeration. "Yes! I need you to sound the alarm."

"Right then." Hagrid reached over and grabbed something. "Right on't, 'Arry." He stepped out of the hut, crossbow in one large hand, and was striding over to the huge bell they had rigged for such an event. Harry gave a curt smile and headed for the castle.

Another rumbled sounded across the grounds as Harry set foot in the castle, the buzz growing louder and heavier. The bell was ringing loudly, echoing across the empty grounds. For once, he was glad that it was summer and that there were no other students around.

"Harry!" a shout came down the hallway from the direction of the Great Hall. Dumbledore soon caught up with his voice. "They are trying to access the wards that Slytherin put up."

Another sharp pain flashed across Harry's forehead. "He's not getting anywhere with it, and he'd getting angry about it." Harry looked at the Headmaster, whose face had aged dramatically from this morning. "How many members have reported in?"

"All but the Weasleys," Dumbledore said slowly. "I got a hold of Bill, who was in London with Tonks, but none of the others."

Harry felt a thrill of fear run down his spine. "Let me know when you hear anything. I'm heading out." He turned back to the massive front doors of the castle.

"Harry? Wait!" came Remus' voice. He ran into view, panting slightly as he stopped in front of Harry. "Take this, just like we planned."

Harry took the slim object and gave a grin. "Thanks, Remus!"

As he strode back through the doors, he heard Dumbledore ask, "What was that?"

Harry smiled as he imagined Remus' response.

The smile slipped as he passed Hagrid's now empty cabin. Harry knew his friend had gone into the forest to get Grawp and round up the few centaurs they had managed to persuade to at least fight against Voldemort. Harry had told them flat out that if Voldemort won, they would be slaughtered like sheep. Bane had balked at the idea of fighting alongside a human, but not all of them were being so stubborn. When he'd gone into the forest earlier in the spring, Harry had fought off Bane's attack alone. He'd told the leader of the centaurs that next time, he would either be fighting with Harry or Harry would kill him.

"Look, it's a baby Potter!" Bellatrix gave a snorting laugh as he stopped twenty meters from the gate. She, and the other Inner Circle Death Eaters, wore no mask.

"Look, it's Bitchatrix." Harry glared. "And it's Tommy the pinball wizard. Are the rest of you hanging around to see if he hits high score?"

Voldemort snarled. "Don't call me by the name, you half-breed boy." Red eyes tried to burrow under Harry's skin.

Harry laughed, even as he felt Voldemort try to enter his mind. "Tom. Tom. You lost whatever ability you had to get inside my head when Death Eater Barbie here killed my godfather."

The Dark Lord growled and raised his wand, the pale wood gleaming in the hot, early July sun. "Prepare to eat those words.... _dissolutum cognatio defendere_!"

The ground trembled, and Harry could feel the magic sweep through the wards as that buzzing feeling once more. He touched his mind on them for a split second, and they calmed. He poured a bit of magic on them himself and felt them strengthen before he used the latent power that Tom had used to bolster them.

Voldemort motioned to a masked Death Eater. The tall man - definitely too tall for an English witch - strode forward into the gate.

White burst of light erupted around the gate and the Death Eater was thrown into a mass of black robes, knocking several down.

Pain flared through Harry as Voldemort stopped forward and stopped just short of the gate.

"What is this!?" Voldemort raged. "That should have brought down the wards passed down through my blood!"

Harry laughed. "Your blood?" He snorted and wiped a crocodile tear from the corner of his eye. "You mean the blood you took from me. Don't think I didn't already think you would try that course of action."

"Why would your filthy blood have anything to do with it, Potter?" Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind Bellatrix. His white blond hair, gleaming as a matched set with his mother, Narcissa's.

"Because your sainted Riddle here only gained any true Slytherin blood when he used mine to get himself a body that's beginning to fall apart."

Voldemort laughed. "Very funny, Potter. Did Dumbledore give you a set of lines and you've run out and are just making things up?"

"Did no one teach you that run-on sentences are a sign of poor grammar?" Harry countered. He was rather starting to enjoy his witty comebacks and taunts. Maybe having Snape as a teacher had been good for something other than taking points off of Gryffindor and handing out insults to anyone not in Slytherin.

Harry shook his head. "No, but I could offer proof that Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dumbass who created the moniker Lord Voldemort, is no more of a blood descendent of Salazar Slytherin than my friend Hermione.

"You see, Salazar Slytherin had three sons - "

Voldemort gave a sinister chuckle. "You're already wrong, stupid boy. The Greatest of the Hogwarts Four had only two sons."

"That is correct," Harry retorted. "He had two sons borne of his loins and a third son whom he adopted and made his kin."

"There was no third son," Narcissa Malfoy said in a cold voice. "Salazar had two sons. Padric and Cariodic. Padric survived to adulthood, while Cariodic vanished when he was thirteen."

Voldemort pushed his wand out to where it just barely missed touching the gate. "Enough of this chit chat!"

Harry shook his head. "The history lesson isn't quite over yet, Voldemort."

"Oooh," Bellatrix cried. "He said your name, Master! Can I kill him?"

"_Dissolutum cognatio defendere_!" Voldemort shouted, ignoring Bellatrix. No, his eyes were firmly fixed on Harry, who was smirking.

"It's not gonna work," Harry sang mockingly. He pretended to think for a moment. "I wonder if you knew that every time you touch the wards to try and take them down, I am actually using _your_ magic to strengthen them? After all, the blood that runs in your veins if really mine."

Voldemort roared incomprehensibly, but Harry figured he was cursing him but unable to actually enunciate. It reminded him of Uncle Vernon that last time Marge had visited, just before Harry had run away to The Leaky Cauldron. When he'd first seen Sirius.

_'This is for you, Sirius,'_ Harry thought fiercely. _'For you and Mum.'_

The ground shook behind Harry. He smiled at the sign that the rest of the gang was here.

"'Arry!" Grawp called as he stopped just inside of Harry's peripheral vision. Hagrid stood next to him, Fang barking madly. Harry turned to look at who else was on his right side, knowing Voldie and his little munchers o'death couldn't breach the gate.

Dumbledore and McGonagall, with the rest of the teachers, were lined in that direction. To Harry's left, were the rest of the Order. Only two Weasleys were standing there, however. Ron gave Harry a nod, but Bill's gaze was fixed firmly on the black clad intruders.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Those bastards attacked the Burrow," Ron spat. "Poppy's taking care of who she can."

Harry shivered at the rage in his friend's voice. He steeled himself anyways, because he knew there would be more people to send up to Poppy before this would be over.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "What a paltry little group, Master!"

"Paltry?" came James' voice from under the hood he wore. Only his mouth was visible, as Harry looked at him on the other side of Remus, who stood right next to Harry. "This is the best group of fighters in the world!"

"Then show your face!" Draco Malfoy spat.

A deadly grin crept across the mouth as James lifted his hands and removed the hood. "If you thought Harry was bad enough, how about facing two people with Slytherin blood?"

The Death Eaters were quiet at the reveal, except for Bellatrix, who sidled up to where Voldemort was standing. "Do you think little Sevvie made that polyjuice potion before I got to play with him?"

Voldemort glared at the woman, and Harry hid his glee as she took a wary step back. The Dark Lord glared at him once more.

Harry smirked at the man who was once Tom Riddle. "I'd like to introduce my nephew, James Potter. You could call him by his true name, though. James Slytherin."

While the rest of the group was in shock, Harry went on.

"I, myself, will now go on by my true name as well. I am Harry Slytherin."

He lifted his wand at Voldemort, who stood with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Shall we begin, then?" Harry asked.

Harry growled as he dodged another curse. Voldemort and Bellatrix had double-teamed him, and so far he had been unable to do anything more than defend himself. It looked like they were hoping to tire him out, but Harry wasn't about to let them. No way. He was going to obliterate Voldemort and make sure Bellatrix paid for everything she ever did.

He reached into his pocket and brought out the slim package Remus had given him before he came out here. The small dagger inside grew as Harry grasped the handle. A ruby the size of an egg glistened in the evening run, reflecting the pink and purple sky in the east. Orange light reflected off a steel glade, emphasizing the name written near the hilt: Godric Gryffindor. Harry was indeed a true Gryffindor, but through his mother's side from a Squib great-grandson.

With wand and sword in his right hand, Harry pressed them together. The two magical instruments melded together, giving the sword a faint blue aura along the edges of the blade. Instead of a focus stone, Harry had chosen the sword. Because if he couldn't use his wand, at least he could try and chop off Voldemort's head.

Harry turned to Voldemort. "_Nefas claustrum_!" The sword glowed a sickish, yellow-green color. The color was swept off the blade towards Voldemort in a violent backwind. The spell twirled around the self-stylized dark lord, trapping him in a cage of Harry's own design. "That will hold you until I'm ready to deal with you."

Harry looked at Bellatrix. "First, though, I need to take care of you."

Bellatrix sneered. "Oh. I'm so scared, baby Potter." She shot off a stunning spell at Harry, with a fast follow up of a cutting hex.

Harry swung his sword at the spells, deflecting the stunner, but the cutting hex reflected back at Bellatrix, who didn't move fast enough to miss it. The hex caught the side of her head and right shoulder, slicing to her collarbone and taking most of her ear off. Blood and matted black hair fell to the ground as Bellatrix screamed in pain.

She dropped her wand from a slack, right arm, her left reaching across her to grab her bleeding head. "You're going to pay for that, Potter," she spat at him. She lunged for her wand, picking it up awkwardly with her left hand.

"I don't think so, Bitchatrix." Harry nicked her wand with the tip of the sword, and it fell from her fingers back to the trampled grass. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sirius and Snape."

Bellatrix gave a nasty grin. "Liked what I did to the traitor, then?"

Harry shuddered as the reminder of finding Snape impaled to the front gates the first day back from Christmas hols, eviscerated and with a signed note from Bellatrix.

She laughed at his revulsion, then stopped abruptly as Harry plunged the sword into her abdomen. He gave a little twist to the blade. As he pulled it out, Harry sent a pulse of energy down the blade.

Bellatrix looked stunned as Harry held the sword in front of him. Her right hand moved in a jerking motion to hold the gaping wound in her midsection, the nerves and muscles sliced enough in her shoulder so that she couldn't control her arm. Harry panted as a wave of heat from a nearby explosion engulfed him from the right, but it almost knocked Bellatrix over.

"I'll haunt you, Potter," she vowed.

Harry's mouth straightened into a line. "No, you won't." He shifted his grip on the sword's hilt the slightest bit and whispered a spell. The sword glowed a bright turquoise color as he swung it at Bellatrix. He turned to where Voldemort was blasting the inside of his light cage as two thuds sounded behind him. Harry heard Bellatrix's head roll a couple of feet down the slight slope from behind him and watched as it hit the light cage.

The prison surrounding Voldemort illuminated the darkening sky at the contact. While it glowed, Harry turned and looked at the battleground. Not one Death Eater stood, but there were also several Order members on the ground. As he watched, Remus limped over, helping an even more injured James to Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, taking pleasure in the sound of Voldemort's cursing.

"Albus is dead, Harry," Remus said baldly. "Malfoy... both of them...."

"I got both of 'em," James slurred. His hazel eyes didn't quite focus on Harry. "Got 'em both."

Remus took a shaky breath. "Poppy's coming down. Did you want her to look at that before you taking him?" he pointed to Harry's face.

He touched his right cheek and couldn't feel his face. Pulling back his fingers, he found they were bloody and there was a big chuck of skin falling apart. Harry shrugged and whispered a cooling spell. "It can wait."

"You're absolutely sure?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "I want to take care of this bastard first." He gave a tired half smile. "Go get fixed up, Rem. James."

James waved slightly as Remus slowly guided him up the low grade to where Harry could barely make out the figure of Hogwarts' resident nurse coming from the lit up castle.

Harry turned back to Voldemort. "Looks like it's down to you and I, Tom."

He stepped to the light cage and touched it with the sword. The light separated and expanded as he drew the sword down. The orb of yellow-green grew larger as Harry stepped through the opening. The hole closed back up once Harry was fully in.

"You just trapped yourself in, boy," Voldemort taunted.

Harry gave a wicked smile. "See, that's the beauty of this little spell. Only I can take this spell down. Even if you - somehow - manage to kill me, you can't take this down. It's linked to me and only me." He finished with a smirk.

The red eyes glaring at Harry narrowed. "We'll see, boy."

Harry let loose a mocking laugh. "Shall we dance, Tom?"


	5. 4 and Epilogue Gen Version E Flat Major

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really helps coming home from a bad day (or week) at work to find them. This is the last chapter of _The Well-Tempered Piano_. This particular one is general fiction. If you wish to read the slash version of this chapter, it is the next one.

* * *

Chapter Four and Epilogue 

(General Version)

E Flat Major

Harry slowly awoke, the smell of antiseptic filling his nose. A slow beep sounded to one side, but he couldn't tell which one.

"He's waking up, Lily," a male voice came from the foot of the bed.

The voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it, being half asleep as he still was. He barely opened his eyes, his eyelids feeling as if they had lead weights attached. Through blurry sight, he could just make out three figures near his feet.

Harry tried to make a sound, but only a grunt came out.

One of the figures came closer. "Here's some water, Harry." Something tube-like hit his lips. "Just a couple of sips for the moment, Harry."

The cool water felt almost like fire going down his throat. He almost choked as he swallowed, and he opened his eyes all the way. The blur holding the glass was topped with a mess of black hair.

"James?" he croaked out, the straw falling away.

"He needs his glasses, Sal." This time the voice was female.

The figure gently put Harry's glasses on his nose. Harry blinked as his vision cleared and the man's face sharpened to reveal a man that, incredibly, looked like Harry himself, except his eyes were a blue-green. His hair was a bit longer, but just as messy. The man's robes were heavily embroidered where Harry could see, a blend of silver and green thread on black.

"Hello, Harry," the man said, a smile crinkling across his face.

"Who?" Harry managed to get out. He coughed the tiniest bit and pain rippled down his throat and through his chest.

The man grabbed the water and put the straw back up to Harry's lips. "Sorry."

Harry closed his eyes as the water quelled the worst of the pain.

"Is there anything we can give him for the pain, Sal?" a different male voice asked.

He opened his eyes and looked to the foot of the bed, having forgotten the other two figures present. Harry chocked on the water when he saw Sirius standing there, looking much like he did in Lily and James' wedding picture. There was a big smile on his face, and his gray eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, kid!" he said in a breezy voice. "How are you?"

The woman next to him slapped him on the arm. Harry focused on her face and recognized the auburn hair from pictures. It was true, he saw, that Harry had indeed inherited his mother's green eyes. They held the same sorrow Harry wore, ever since meeting Quirrell in the chamber under the third floor.

"Hello, Harry," she said in a sad voice. "I was hoping that we could put this conversation off for another hundred years or so, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Wha...?" Harry croaked out.

Lily came forward and stood next to Sal. She tentatively touched Harry's face, her fingers trembling. "Oh, honey," she began. "We can only talk to you because you have a choice to make. You are on the edge between life and death."

Harry stared at her, but couldn't speak from both shock and his physical condition.

Sirius came up to his other side and squeezed his hand. "The choice you have is to either go with us or stay here."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Lily laid a finger on his lips.

"Wait and think about it for a while."

Sal nodded. "If you go with us, you won't be able to talk to your friends for a long time. Your friend Ron is slated to live a long time, as is his brother Bill, and your friend Hermione."

"Res... Weas... leys...?" Harry managed.

"Ginny, Molly and George are here, and Arthur will soon be coming to join them," Sirius answered sadly. "Ron and Fred will need a friend to get them through the tough spots."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry to have to make you choose, Harry. We'll give you time to think it over."

* * *

"...Petunia was always like that," Lily said. 

Harry grinned. He now had enough fodder to blackmail Aunt Petunia into behaving. He paused, thinking that over. It looked like he had chosen to stay in the land of the living, he guessed, especially if he was thinking of ways to get revenge on the Dursleys.

"You've decided, haven't you, Harry?" Salazar intoned sadly.

He nodded jerkily. While the pain had gone away while he was thinking his decision over, his body was stiff and there was still a dull throb with movement. Now that he was sure of his decision, the pain was beginning to creep in again.

Tears dripped from Lily's eyes, as Salazar pulled her close. Sirius stepped forward and gave him a light hug, reaching and taking hold of Harry's hand once more.

"Take care, Harry," Sirius said. He gave a light squeeze. "You take care of Remus, and make sure James stays out of trouble."

Harry laughed slightly, trying not to move too much. "I will, Sirius."

Sirius let go of Harry's hand and moved towards the door, which had begun to glow with a golden light. "By the way, Harry," he said as he paused and turned around to look at him. "Thanks for getting rid of my mother's portrait. I wished I had been able to see it first hand."

Harry blinked rapidly, refusing to let his tears fall. He hadn't cried when Sirius fell through the veil, and he wouldn't ruin this short reunion with them. He gave a short nod. "No problem, Sirius."

Sirius waved. "See you later, Harry," he said. He stepped through the door and disappeared.

Salazar stepped even closer to Harry's bed, his hands moving to rest on Harry, one on his head, the other taking hold of his hand. "I'm glad that I finally got to talk to you, Harry. Even if it was only for a short while."

He gave a weak smile as a wave of pain swept over him.

"Sal, he's waking up," Lily said, laying a hand on top of Salazar's, where it lay on top of Harry's.

The tall man nodded. "I'll make this fast then." He took a calming breath as a tear fell. "I love you, Harry, and I'm so proud of you. When you get the chance, please visit my chamber. Behind where the basilisk was there is a library. Take all of the books and burn them. Just make sure you save a book called the 'Slytherin Grimoire.' In it, there's all of my notes on a cure for lycanthropy that I started because of Lily."

Another wave of pain washed over him, more intense than the last one. Harry gritted his teeth against it. A cool hand covered his forehead with a soothing touch as he closed his eyes.

"Harry..." Lily began.

He opened his eyes to meet ones just like them.

"I love you, son. I have from the moment I knew I would have you." She gave a wobbly smile as tears dripped down her face. "Please tell James that I did love him, even if he wasn't my true love. And tell Remus that I will always hold a place in my heart for him, because he loves you, Harry, and not just for being my friend." She gave a sob and turned away, her cooling hand falling off Harry's now burning forehead.

Salazar squeezed his hand. "We will see you again, son. I promise it won't take forever."

Harry moaned, unable to voice anything through the pain. The tears he had held back when Sirius left spilled forth. He wanted to say half a dozen things at once, but nothing would come out of his throat, the pain burning a line down the core of his body.

He nodded and closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the last time he saw his parents for a long while. He couldn't keep them open, though. Not with the pain racking his body. Harry gave a silent goodbye as the pain overwhelmed him and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Bill Weasley walked towards Remus, holding a tray with three mugs of coffee and several sandwiches. He had paused at Harry's room for a brief moment, as it lay between the stairs he had taken from the cafeteria and the waiting room where Remus sat. 

"He's waking up, Remus."

He stood. "Can I see him?"

Bill shook his head. "I asked the healer, but he said we couldn't see him until after they give him a checkup."

Remus sat back down and stared across the room to where James was sleeping. The other man's injuries still bothered him a month after the battle. Remus himself had healed quickly, but he had suffered a terrible time during the full moon two weeks ago. The moon had been the closest one of the year, making the pull that much stronger.

Bill handed him a coffee mug and set the tray floating between them, taking the time to set a warming charm on the third as he took one for himself.

"When is Ron getting here?" Remus asked after taking a sip of coffee.

Billing finished chewing a bite. "He was coming once Minerva finished speaking at the Ministry. Then both of them were going to floo in."

Remus nodded. As the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva was required to be present at the Wizengamot trial of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin prefect had been one of the few survivors among the Death Eaters of the battle. He had also been the one to kidnap Severus Snape in the incident that had eventually killed him.

Ron had been an earlier witness in the trial of Peter Pettigrew. Remus' old friend had been brought up on charges ranging from his original crime of selling the Potters to Voldemort and killing the Muggles in the street that he'd framed Sirius for, to charges stemming from the battle of Hogwarts. The rat animagus had given vital information about Hogwarts' infrastructure to Voldemort. That one, Remus and James had attended. Remus had been satisfied to see the gibbering wreck Wormtail had become as the Dementors - properly cowed by the Ministry, Fudge declared, but really only scared of what Harry might do to them now that he'd properly defeated Voldemort - took him away to Azkaban. His former friend would spend twelve years there before being given the kiss, a fitting retribution for what Sirius had had to suffer.

There was a bustle down the hallway. Remus stood once more, putting his coffee down, and moved towards the healer coming towards the waiting room.

The lime-green robed man smiled at Remus. "Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter is awake and doing very well. He's still going to be in quite a bit of pain for a while, but he will recover from his injuries."

"May I see him now?"

The healer nodded. "Keep it short, though. Mr. Potter needs plenty of rest for the potions we've given him to work."

Remus was practically in Harry's room by the time the man finished. He slowed as he entered, giving a beaming smile to Harry. Harry looked to already be half-asleep, but seemed to be fighting it.

His glasses were a bit crooked because of a bandage that covered the right side of his face and went down his cheek to his chin. There was another bandage covering his scar, a slightly pink cast to it because it still bled sluggishly. Harry's right leg was in what Hermione had called traction to keep it immobilized. The bone had been shattered and, while it had been regrown with Skele-Gro, the tendons, muscles, and nerves had to regenerate on their own. He'd also had some internal injuries that had come from the explosion that had ended Harry's battle against Voldemort.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"Could... better," Harry said in a rough voice. "You... 'k?"

Remus nodded. "I'm doing good. James is sleeping in the waiting room, and he's doing good, as well."

Harry swallowed, and Remus winced at the pained look that crossed his face. He started coughing in a barking manner, from deep in his chest. Remus stood and held a cup of water to Harry's lips. The younger man's hands were shaking too badly to hold it.

"Better?" Remus asked as Harry turned from the cup.

"Thans..."

Remus sat back down and waited for Harry to settle back down. He was panting slightly from his coughing bout, and his face had gone pale.

"Ron?" Harry finally asked.

Remus sighed. He wasn't sure if he should just give the information he had or wait until the next time he spoke with Harry. Well, he may as well answer the question asked.

"He's fine, Harry. He's been helping Professor McGonagall at the Ministry this past week."

Harry nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak when a young woman in healer's robes opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin," she said. "Healer Marceaux said fifteen minutes. I gave you twenty." She gave a smile in apology. "Mr. Potter needs to get some rest. I promise to let you know the next time Mr. Potter wakes."

Remus looked at Harry, who was mid-yawn. He could see the signs he'd missed earlier that indicated Harry was really fighting the potions. There were great, black circles under Harry's eyes, and his movements were sluggish. He stood and picked up Harry's hand, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Get some rest, Harry. We can talk then." He smiled at the younger man, nodded at the healer, and went down to the waiting room to talk to Bill, a recently arrived Ron and Minerva, and a now awake James.

* * *

It seemed like all Harry would do all day was sleep. He would wake up for half an hour, talk to one of his friends, and then go to sleep again. Most of it was from the potions, he knew, but it was getting quite monotonous after an entire week. The good part of it, though, was that he didn't feel any pain when sleeping. 

There were three healers assigned to him, making him wonder if they had any other patients besides him. Healer Marceaux reminded him of Professor McGonagall when she was trying to help him. As primary caregiver, he had tended to Harry for his most sever injuries. The healer had explained in plain terms what they were doing to correct them. The other two healers were new, having just completed their training, so his being _their_ first patient was likely.

Remus and James had visited everyday since he'd woken, barring that first visit with only Remus. The older man had not exaggerated the extent of damage done to James, as the other man still had problems. James had been the one to take out Narcissa Malfoy totally, but she had gotten in a bloodletting curse to his leg. The leg had healed, but it was slow. He'd also had to replenish the blood lost, which wasn't the easiest thing to get him to do, as he tended to escape his healers.

Harry had found out from James how Remus had fared, as well as the damage from the full moon. It had brought back what his father had said about the Chamber of Secrets.

When Harry had woken up, he had remembered everything that had happened in that strange 'dream.' It really hadn't been that, but he didn't know how else to describe it. Opening his eyes, he had been able to smell the faint scent of magnolias, the scent that Lily had worn, that was totally out of place at St. Mungo's. If he could find someone that could finish what Salazar had started, Remus wouldn't have to go through all that agony.

"Mr. Potter?"

He looked up to see Healer Mannings, one of the healers treating him, in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Healer Marceaux is coming to check up on your leg. If it is healed enough, I'll be starting your physical therapy. The muscles and tendons will probably be pretty stiff."

Harry nodded, resigned to the pain that was involved with his leg. At least she was nice, even if she had admitted to having a crush on him. It wasn't bad, but not entirely comfortable feeling.

Two hours later, sweat was pouring off his face and pain ran in rivers through his leg.

"That was excellent, Harry!" the healer exclaimed.

Harry glowered at her. He was ready to throttle her just for her enthusiasm. A throb of pain distracted him long enough for the healer to escape.

He didn't have to wait long for someone else to enter though. Five minutes later, James came barreling in. Remus came after him at a more sedate pace, carrying a bag of good smelling food. Harry smiled at them both, glad for the company after that therapy session.

"Look what we got you, Harry," James said as he plopped down in a chair. "We brought you some Hogwarts food!"

Harry's eyes widened as Remus elaborated.

"Dobby thought you would like to have a feast tonight, seeing as it's September first."

"Already?" Harry asked.

James nodded and handed Harry a plate loaded with roast beef and potatoes. Remus frowned and set a bowl divided between corn and spinach on Harry's bed tray beside the plate.

"Remember, you fought Voldemort a week after school was let out," Remus said as he finished fixing his own plate. "You were in a coma for four and a half weeks, and you've been awake for three."

Harry mentally totaled up the time before nodding and digging into his food. He ate a bite of beef, savoring the flavor. Everything that he'd ever heard about hospital food was true, and he was going to enjoy this break.

Once they were done eating, Harry relaxed against the pillows.

"When did Healer Marceaux say you could be released to Madam Pomphrey?" James asked.

Harry shrugged. "Depends on how well my PT goes this week."

"PT?" Remus asked.

"Physical Therapy," Harry explained. "If I can manage to get through it this week, he said I could be moved as early as next Monday."

"Good," James nodded. "Ron said to tell you he'll probably need for you to rescue him from Hermione. He was already complaining about the schedule she's set up for the NEWTs."

Harry laughed. That sounded like his friends. He was glad that they were also trying to get back to normal. When he had first talked to Ron, his friend had broken down in his grief over his family. Harry had wanted to offer him the same comfort he'd gotten from Sirius, Lily and Salazar, but it would sound like he'd hallucinated the whole thing. He'd done the best he could though, listening to Ron and giving a friendly - yet manly - hug here and there.

Hermione had come and visited a couple of times since Harry had woken and had visited once before then, while Harry was still deep in a coma. She had been in Spain with her parents when Harry and the others had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry was glad that she had missed it; he could still remember, in detail, Hermione's fighting in the Ministry and the deal with Dolohov. If she had been there at Hogwarts, Harry would have been worried too much to really concentrate.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw James and Remus looking at him with worried faces. "What?"

James grinned. "We lost you for a moment. Daydreaming?"

"Not really. I was thinking of Ron and Hermione. It's going to being different this year." He just wondered how different it was really going to be.

* * *

Epilogue 

Healer Mannings gave Harry a smile. "It's looking very healthy, Mr. Potter. I'm going to officially release you as my patient." She tried to give a stern look, but didn't quite manage. "I don't want to be seeing you at St. Mungo's like you were, ever again."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't bet on it." Especially if he survived Auror training. NEWT scores were due back in a week, at which time the MLE would announce who made the cut. Tonks had already told Harry that he'd made it, just on the fact that he'd managed to kill Bellatrix LeStrange - the top wanted on the Ministry's list - let alone Voldemort.

Harry grinned at the healer. "Thanks. For everything."

She smiled back. "No problem. Now get out of here."

He ran out of the examination room, robes flapping. It felt good to run again. Ten months of physical therapy, along with basic Auror training exercises, had gotten his body back to what it had been year ago. Actually, it was better than it had been, a fact he'd been bemoaning to Ron and Hermione when younger girls would watch him when eating in the Great Hall.

Harry had spent the first month of his seventh year in hospital; first for a week at St. Mungo's, and then another three at Hogwarts. His various teachers had sent him his homework, but he had actually been glad to go to classes and escape healers and mediwitches masquerading as school nurses.

James met him at the entrance to the Muggle world, where he was trying to flirt with a girl who looked _way_ too young for him. Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and the girl used the opportunity to escape.

"Harry! You done?"

He nodded. "You do know she was probably only fourteen?"

James laughed. "Yeah. But no harm in just flirting, right?"

"You keep telling yourself that, James. I just won't be the one to bail you out of Muggle gaol."

The other man shrugged. "Whatever you say, Harry."

They walked towards The Leady Cauldron, chatting about whether or not England stood a chance against Russia in the first round of World Quidditch games starting later in the week.

"Remus said he'd meet us in Flourish and Blotts," James said as they made their way to the wall that sat behind the pub. "He wanted to pick up a couple of books before we go to the house."

Harry smiled. Remus was notorious for going into the bookstore for one book and coming out with a dozen. Which brought him to Harry's find in the Chamber of Secrets. He had found the book Salazar had talked about. When he had found the notes described, he had taken it to Hermione. She, in turn, had gone to McGonagall to have Snape's notes on Wolfsbane brought from the Ministry. James had volunteered to help, having nothing else to do, and the two of them had figured out the missing steps.

Now, Remus was free of the curse that had kept him out of society.

"Harry!"

He turned just in time to get an armful of curvy blonde. Harry smiled even as he recovered his balance, squeezing the waist he held enough to earn a squeak.

"Harry!" the blonde girl slapped him on his shoulder as he let her down.

"Hi, Susan," greeted James beside Harry.

"Hi," Harry said as he leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "I thought you weren't going to get away until later?"

Susan Bones shrugged. "Aunt Amelia said that I was making her nervous. I only was asking her some questions."

Harry laughed. His girlfriend of four months was known around Hogwarts as the most curious girl outside of Hermione. She asked questions the way Ron knew Quidditch stats.

"We were just going to meet Remus and then go back to the house," Harry said, guiding Susan in the direction that James had taken off into. "Want to join us?"

"Sure." She slipped her hand into Harry's.

He smiled and knew this was right. All the people that he'd ever loved held his hand, from Sirius to Remus and James, and now to Susan. His father had done so, in those brief moments that already seemed an age ago. One day he would meet with his parents again, and this time he could tell them more. But not now.

Harry looked over at Susan as they paused for someone to exit the bookshop.

He had other things to do before then.

* * *

Fin. 


	6. 4 and Epilogue Slash Ver C Sharp Major

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is the slash version of Chapter Five and Epilogue. I hope you like reading _The Well-Tempered Piano_!

* * *

Chapter Four and Epilogue 

(Slash Version)

C Sharp Major

Harry slowly awoke, the smell of antiseptic filling his nose. A slow beep sounded to one side, but he couldn't tell which one.

"He's waking up, Lily," a male voice came from the foot of the bed.

The voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it, being half asleep as he still was. He barely opened his eyes, his eyelids feeling as if they had lead weights attached. Through blurry sight, he could just make out three figures near his feet.

Harry tried to make a sound, but only a grunt came out.

One of the figures came closer. "Here's some water, Harry." Something tube-like hit his lips. "Just a couple of sips for the moment, Harry."

The cool water felt almost like fire going down his throat. He almost choked as he swallowed, and he opened his eyes all the way. The blur holding the glass was topped with a mess of black hair.

"James?" he croaked out, the straw falling away.

"He needs his glasses, Sal." This time the voice was female.

The figure gently put Harry's glasses on his nose. Harry blinked as his vision cleared and the man's face sharpened to reveal a man that, incredibly, looked like Harry himself, except his eyes were a blue-green. His hair was a bit longer, but just as messy. The man's robes were heavily embroidered where Harry could see, a blend of silver and green thread on black.

"Hello, Harry," the man said, a smile crinkling across his face.

"Who?" Harry managed to get out. He coughed the tiniest bit and pain rippled down his throat and through his chest.

The man grabbed the water and put the straw back up to Harry's lips. "Sorry."

Harry closed his eyes as the water quelled the worst of the pain.

"Is there anything we can give him for the pain, Sal?" a different male voice asked.

He opened his eyes and looked to the foot of the bed, having forgotten the other two figures present. Harry chocked on the water when he saw Sirius standing there, looking much like he did in Lily and James' wedding picture. There was a big smile on his face, and his gray eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, kid!" he said in a breezy voice. "How are you?"

The woman next to him slapped him on the arm. Harry focused on her face and recognized the auburn hair from pictures. It was true, he saw, that Harry had indeed inherited his mother's green eyes. They held the same sorrow Harry wore, ever since meeting Quirrell in the chamber under the third floor.

"Hello, Harry," she said in a sad voice. "I was hoping that we could put this conversation off for another hundred years or so, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Wha...?" Harry croaked out.

Lily came forward and stood next to Sal. She tentatively touched Harry's face, her fingers trembling. "Oh, honey," she began. "We can only talk to you because you have a choice to make. You are on the edge between life and death."

Harry stared at her, but couldn't speak from both shock and his physical condition.

Sirius came up to his other side and squeezed his hand. "The choice you have is to either go with us or stay here."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Lily laid a finger on his lips.

"Wait and think about it for a while."

Sal nodded. "If you go with us, you won't be able to talk to your friends for a long time. Your friend Ron is slated to live a long time, as is his brother Bill, and your friend Hermione."

"Res... Weas... leys...?" Harry managed.

"Ginny, Molly and George are here, and Arthur will soon be coming to join them," Sirius answered sadly. "Ron and Fred will need a friend to get them through the tough spots."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry to have to make you choose, Harry. We'll give you time to think it over."

* * *

"...Petunia was always like that," Lily said. 

Harry grinned. He now had enough fodder to blackmail Aunt Petunia into behaving. He paused, thinking that over. It looked like he had chosen to stay in the land of the living, he guessed, especially if he was thinking of ways to get revenge on the Dursleys.

"You've decided, haven't you, Harry?" Salazar intoned sadly.

He nodded jerkily. While the pain had gone away while he was thinking his decision over, his body was stiff and there was still a dull throb with movement. Now that he was sure of his decision, the pain was beginning to creep in again.

Tears dripped from Lily's eyes, as Salazar pulled her close. Sirius stepped forward and gave him a light hug, reaching and taking hold of Harry's hand once more.

"Take care, Harry," Sirius said. He gave a light squeeze. "You take care of Remus, and make sure James stays out of trouble."

Harry laughed slightly, trying not to move too much. "I will, Sirius."

Sirius let go of Harry's hand and moved towards the door, which had begun to glow with a golden light. "By the way, Harry," he said as he paused and turned around to look at him. "Thanks for getting rid of my mother's portrait. I wished I had been able to see it first hand."

Harry blinked rapidly, refusing to let his tears fall. He hadn't cried when Sirius fell through the veil, and he wouldn't ruin this short reunion with them. He gave a short nod. "No problem, Sirius."

Sirius waved. "See you later, Harry," he said. He stepped through the door and disappeared.

Salazar stepped even closer to Harry's bed, his hands moving to rest on Harry, one on his head, the other taking hold of his hand. "I'm glad that I finally got to talk to you, Harry. Even if it was only for a short while."

He gave a weak smile as a wave of pain swept over him.

"Sal, he's waking up," Lily said, laying a hand on top of Salazar's, where it lay on top of Harry's.

The tall man nodded. "I'll make this fast then." He took a calming breath as a tear fell. "I love you, Harry, and I'm so proud of you. When you get the chance, please visit my chamber. Behind where the basilisk was there is a library. Take all of the books and burn them. Just make sure you save a book called the 'Slytherin Grimoire.' In it, there's all of my notes on a cure for lycanthropy that I started because of Lily."

Another wave of pain washed over him, more intense than the last one. Harry gritted his teeth against it. A cool hand covered his forehead with a soothing touch as he closed his eyes.

"Harry..." Lily began.

He opened his eyes to meet ones just like them.

"I love you, son. I have from the moment I knew I would have you." She gave a wobbly smile as tears dripped down her face. "Please tell James that I did love him, even if he wasn't my true love. And tell Remus that I will always hold a place in my heart for him, because he loves you, Harry." She gave a sob and turned away, her cooling hand falling off Harry's now burning forehead.

Salazar squeezed his hand. "We will see you again, son. I promise it won't take forever."

Harry moaned, unable to voice anything through the pain. The tears he had held back when Sirius left spilled forth. He wanted to say half a dozen things at once, but nothing would come out of his throat, the pain burning a line down the core of his body.

He nodded and closed his eyes, knowing that this would be the last time he saw his parents for a long while. He couldn't keep them open, though. Not with the pain racking his body. Harry gave a silent goodbye as the pain overwhelmed him and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Bill Weasley walked towards Remus, holding a tray with three mugs of coffee and several sandwiches. He had paused at Harry's room for a brief moment, as it lay between the stairs he had taken from the cafeteria and the waiting room where Remus sat. Remus hadn't dared to move from the waiting room, even if it had been so long since they'd first arrived. He wanted to make sure that Harry was all right. 

"He's waking up, Remus."

He stood. "Can I see him?"

Bill shook his head. "I asked the healer, but he said we couldn't see him until after they give him a checkup."

Remus sat back down and stared across the room to where James was sleeping. The other man's injuries still bothered him a month after the battle. Remus himself had healed quickly, but he had suffered a terrible time during the full moon two weeks ago. The moon had been the closest one of the year, making the pull that much stronger. It had been the only time he'd left the hospital, because there was no one who could make the Wolfsbane potion for him. So, he had suffered through those three days with the help of what painkillers he could take.

Bill handed him a coffee mug and set the tray floating between them, taking the time to set a warming charm on the third as he took one for himself.

"When is Ron getting here?" Remus asked after taking a sip of coffee.

Billing finished chewing a bite. "He was coming once Minerva finished speaking at the Ministry. Then both of them were going to floo in."

Remus nodded. As the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva was required to be present at the Wizengamot trial of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin prefect had been one of the few survivors of the Death Eaters of the battle. He had also been the one to kidnap Severus Snape in the incident that had eventually led to his death.

Ron had been an earlier witness in the trial of Peter Pettigrew. Remus' old friend had been brought up on charges ranging from his original crime of selling the Potters to Voldemort and killing the Muggles in the street that he'd framed Sirius for, to charges stemming from the battle of Hogwarts. The rat animagus had given vital information about Hogwarts' infrastructure to Voldemort. That one, Remus and James had attended. Remus had been satisfied to see the gibbering wreck Wormtail had become as the Dementors - properly cowed by the Ministry, Fudge declared - took him away to Azkaban. His former friend would spend twelve years there before being given the kiss, a fitting retribution for what Sirius had had to suffer.

There was a bustle down the hallway. Remus stood once more, putting his coffee down, and moved towards the healer coming towards the waiting room.

The lime-green robed man smiled at Remus. "Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter is awake and doing very well. He's still going to be in quite a bit of pain for a while, but he will recover from his injuries."

"May I see him now?"

The healer nodded. "Keep it short, though. Mr. Potter needs plenty of rest for the potions we've given him to work."

Remus was practically in Harry's room by the time the man finished. He slowed as he entered, giving a beaming smile to Harry. Harry looked to already be half-asleep, but seemed to fight his medicines.

His glasses were a bit crooked because of a bandage that covered the right side of his face and went down his cheek to his chin. There was another bandage covering his scar, a slight pink to it because it still bled sluggishly. Harry's right leg was in what Hermione had called traction to keep it immobilized. The bone had been shattered and, while it had been regrown with Skele-Gro, the tendons, muscles, and nerves had to regenerate on their own. He'd also had some internal injuries that had come from the explosion that had ended Harry's battle against Voldemort.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"Could... better," Harry said in a rough voice. "You... okay?"

Remus nodded. "I'm doing good. James is sleeping in the waiting room, and he's doing good, as well."

Harry swallowed, and Remus winced at the pained look that crossed his face. He started coughing in a barking manner, from deep in his chest. Remus stood and held a cup of water to Harry's lips. The younger man's hands were shaking too badly to hold it.

"Better?" Remus asked as Harry turned from the cup.

"Thans..."

Remus sat back down and waited for Harry to settle back down. He was panting slightly from his coughing bout, and his face had gone pale.

"Ron?" Harry finally asked.

Remus sighed. He wasn't sure if he should just give the information he had or wait until the next time he spoke with Harry. Well, he may as well answer the question asked.

"He's fine, Harry. He's been helping Professor McGonagall at the Ministry this past week."

Harry nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak when a young woman in healer's robes opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin," she said. "Healer Marceaux said fifteen minutes. I gave you twenty." She gave a smile in apology. "Mr. Potter needs to get some rest. I promise to let you know the next time Mr. Potter wakes."

Remus looked at Harry, who was mid-yawn. He could see the signs he'd missed earlier that indicated Harry was really fighting the potions. He stood and picked up Harry's hand, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Get some rest, Harry. We can talk then." He smiled at the younger man, nodded at the healer, and went down to the waiting room to talk to Bill, a recently arrived Ron and Minerva, and a now awake James.

* * *

It seemed like all Harry would do all day was sleep. He would wake up for half an hour, talk to one of his friends, and then go to sleep again. Most of it was from the potions, he knew, but it was getting quite monotonous after an entire week. The good part of it, though, was that he didn't feel any pain when sleeping. 

There were three healers assigned to him, making him wonder if they had any other patients besides him. Healer Marceaux reminded him of Professor McGonagall when she was trying to help him. As primary caregiver, he had tended to Harry for his most sever injuries. The healer had explained in plain terms what they were doing to correct them. The other two healers were new, having just completed their training, so his being _their_ first patient was likely.

Remus and James had visited everyday since he'd woken, barring that first visit with only Remus. The older man had not exaggerated the extent of damage done to James, as the other man still had problems. James had been the one to take out Narcissa Malfoy totally, but she had gotten in a bloodletting curse to his leg. The leg had healed, but it was slow. He'd also had to replenish the blood lost, which wasn't the easiest thing to get him to do, as he tended to escape his healers.

Harry had found out from James how Remus had fared, as well as the damage from the full moon. It had brought back what his father had said about the Chamber of Secrets.

When Harry had woken up, he had remembered everything that had happened in that strange 'dream.' It really hadn't been that, but he didn't know how else to describe it. Opening his eyes, he had been able to smell the faint scent of magnolias, the scent that Lily had worn, that was totally out of place at St. Mungo's. If he could find someone that could finish what Salazar had started, Remus wouldn't have to go through all that agony. And he wanted his closest friend to be well, enough to do anything to make it happen.

"Harry?"

He brightened as Remus made his way into the room. The older man had visited just this morning, but Harry didn't mind. Anything was better than just sitting here and staring at nothing in particular.

"Remus! I didn't expect you back today."

He nodded. "I thought I would drop off this book," Remus said as he moved towards the bed and handed Harry and leather bound, medium-sized tome.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Remus." He paused and his thoughts went back to Salazar's book. "When I get out of here, I have a book to give to you."

Remus looked surprised. "A book for me?"

He laughed at the astonishment on Remus' face. It wasn't very often that he surprised his friend, and he was going to savor it.

Remus gave him self-deprecating smile. "Laugh it up now, Mr. Potter," he said in a mock-stern voice. "I expect that it will be a good book?"

"The best," Harry said. And it would be.

* * *

Epilogue 

"Remind me why we are heading into a girl's bathroom again, Harry?" Remus asked as he followed Harry into the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Harry had finally come through on giving Remus the book that he'd said way back in August. Now it was December and the rest of Hogwarts were celebrating the Christmas holidays. Harry was the only student left, but only because he didn't have an actual place to go to.

When asked, Harry had said that his home was with Remus and James, a statement that had made Remus feel all fuzzy inside. James had promptly given a mocking swoon before razzing Harry that they should set up a bachelor pad together, after Harry's schooling was finished, and pretend "we're twins, and the birds'll think it's cool!"

Harry smiled back at him. "Because the place where the book is in begins here." He walked over to the second to last sink and knelt before it.

"What are you doing in here?" a shrill voice asked behind Remus.

He and Harry turned to find Myrtle hovering at the door of a stall. A purplish hue spread across her cheeks as Remus watched.

"Hi, Harry," she said in a shy voice.

Remus held back a grin. Only Harry would have a ghost pining after him. He paused when he felt a twinge, but decided to ignore it as Harry waved at the ghost and turned back to the sink.

Hissing fell from Harry's lips, and Remus took a step back in shock. He'd known that Harry could speak parseltongue, but he'd never heard it before. Harry gave him a hurt look, obviously misreading Remus' action.

"Harry..."

He shook his head at Remus. "No, it's okay."

Remus stepped up next to him as a gaping hole opened up in the floor and wall, the sink disappearing. "No, Harry. It's not what you were thinking." He took a breath. "I was just startled at the actual sound of it."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question, the hurt look leaving his face.

Remus smiled. "I just never heard it before, it being rare and all."

"I know it's rare," Harry said, forgiveness in his tone, as well as a little playfulness.

He squirmed a little at the response. Reining in his thoughts, Remus turned to the hole. "We go in there?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. Feet first!"

Remus turned to look at him, but Harry gave a little push and he fell into the hole, fumbling for a way to grab hold of something on the walls.

"Harry!!!" echoed in the tunnel as he slipped down pipes. Slime flew into his face even as his legs suddenly stopped. Remus flew forward, landing on something sharp yet it broke under his weight.

He sat up slightly, turning around, in time for something to land on him. The warm weight pressed into him as breath caressed his neck. He could feel Harry's lips curve into a smile, the younger man was pressed so close against him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rem," he breathed against Remus' neck. Harry's body shifted slightly and he landed between Remus' legs, and the older man pleaded with anyone who was listening that he wouldn't get a reaction.

Harry pushed off Remus' body in one swift movement, leaving Remus there on the sharp floor thanking someone for their divine intervention. He didn't know what was wrong with him all of a sudden. Jealous of a ghost? Feeling something....

Wait a minute. Jealous of Moaning Myrtle?

"Ready, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head clear of thoughts and looked at Harry, who had lit his wand. The younger man was smiling at him in an eager way. He took a deep breath before answering.

"After you, Harry."

Remus stared at the books as Harry piled them on the floor. He had been amazed at the chamber as they entered it, taking a moment to think about Harry-at-twelve battling the basilisk. The giant snake's remains still littered the floor, the cool chamber having slowed decomposition despite the water flowing through it. The cool air had actually preserved most of the scales, and all but one of the teeth were still intact. Harry had shuddered when Remus had pointed that out.

They had slid through a mid-sized hole in the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue into a large room. One entire wall had been covered by books so Dark that Remus had blanched at the thought of even being in the same room.

Harry had explained earlier in the year that he had actually talked to Salazar about this. Remus had been skeptical about it, thinking that Harry had most likely thought he had under influence of various potions, but now he was sure that Harry actually had talked to the man. Salazar had indicated that there was a book that should be kept, but the others were to be burnt, so Harry had pulled one off the shelf and handed it to Remus before tipping over shelves here and there.

Remus thumbed through the huge tome, the parchment just as fresh as if it had first been written on yesterday. The 'Slytherin Grimoire' was a huge compilation of various potions, many of which were still in use today. Slytherin had been considered a potions genius in his day, working on many cures for magical illnesses before he had turned Dark. This must be what he had worked on while at Hogwarts.

He turned a page and read for a brief moment, intrigued by the penciled in drawing of the full moon. His eye was caught be the mention of wolfs bane and he began reading in earnest.

A fire crackling was the first thing he heard when he finished reading. Remus looked up to find Harry smiling at him, a huge bonfire behind him, warming up the cool chamber.

"Is this for real?" Remus asked shakily.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "What were you reading?"

Remus thrust the book at him, standing beside him and pointing to the section of notes he'd just read. "About a cure..."

Harry smiled at him again. "Yes, it's for real?"

Remus almost dropped the book in his shock. He almost didn't dare to hope that it really was true, that he could be cured of the curse that had haunted him since he was eight.

Harry took the book from him and set it a safe distance from the fire. "Happy?" he asked.

Remus felt a huge smile break out on his face. Happy? He was ecstatic! He pulled Harry into his arms, intending on giving a hug and kissing his cheek.

He kissed Harry, all right, but fully on the lips.

The two of them froze in that pose, soft lips against soft lips, neither one of them daring to breathe.

Remus began to pull away, that feeling he'd been having rising up once more. As he did, Harry's arms pulled tight around his neck and pulled him closer, brushing his lips against Remus'. Remus let himself sink into the kiss. Damn the consequences in this euphoric moment.

They finally pulled apart, faces flush and breathless.

"If this doesn't work," Remus finally said into the silence. "Nobody will want this to _be._"

Harry tilted his head forward and leaned his forehead against Remus' own. "It will work, Rem. And if it doesn't, I don't care about the rest of the world."

Remus wasn't so sure about that. "What about James? And Ron? Hermione?"

Green eyes looked deep into his own. "That doesn't matter. Sirius said that I should take care of you, and this is how I'd like to do it."

He pulled back. "Is this what it's all about?" he asked, hurt flowing through him.

Harry shook his head. "I wanted this long before Sirius ever said that. I was only going to wait until I finished school to say anything." He gave a sheepish grin. "I just couldn't resist you."

Remus looked at him a little knowingly. "Couldn't resist me?"

Harry laughed and pulled him close once more. "Yep. Now, enough talking. We can do that in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed Remus again.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
